1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical sound, to methods and processes for generating and synthesizing musical sound, and to electronic circuitry and apparatus for carrying out such methods and processes. The present invention combines the artistry of music with the science of electronics to provide significant and useful improvements in this field.
2. Prior Art
Pertinent prior art includes my U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,676 issued Jan. 4, 1977; the nine earlier patents of other inventors that were cited in my previous patent; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,861 issued to Wholahan on Mar. 28, 1978.
Other pertinent prior art includes the book "ELECTRONIC MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS" by Norman Crowhurst, published in 1971 by Tab Books, Library of Congress Card No. 70-133801. It also includes the book "THE PHYSICS OF MUSIC" copyright 1978 by Scientific American, Inc., and published by W. H. Freeman and Company, San Francisco.
3. Background
In brief, the utilization of electronic methods for generating or synthesizing musical sound has advanced greatly in recent years. One of the objectives of this field of work is to simulate traditional types of musical instruments such as the pipe organ, as one example. Another objective in this field of work has been to produce strange, startling, or unpleasant sounds. Still another objective has been to create musical sounds which, though different from the sounds produced by traditional instruments, are nevertheless adjudged by competent musicians to be of superior musical quality.
The present invention does not relate to the degradation of musical sound or to the creation of mere attention-grabbing devices. Rather, it relates primarily to the improvement of the artistic level of the musical world by making musical sounds more beautiful. It also relates to more economical and reliable means for producing some of the characteristic sounds for which electronic organs, including their accessories, have become widely known in recent years.
The principal object and purpose of the invention is to provide an improved electronic vibrato or tremulant circuit for electronic organs.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved electronic techniques for generating, synthesizing, or modifying musical sound.